POKEMON: ADVENTURES IN NEW HOENN
by PokeMaster Seth
Summary: This is the story of Ash's journey in the New Hoenn Region as he continues his quest towards being a Pokemon Master and takes on the New Hoenn League. In the meantime, Ash and his friends find themselves at the heart of evil plans concocted by Team Rocket and two other villainous teams, all while a new form of Pokemon Evolution is about to be unleashed upon the world!


**SUMMARY**

Ash and Pikachu arrive in the New Hoenn Region where they meet Professor Aiko and a new rival Marriott. After setting out on his journey, Ash is ambushed by Team Rocket, leaving Pikachu severely injured.

 **STORY**

The New Hoenn region, a land of infinite wonders and opportunities. A land built by the combined efforts of humans and Pokemons. It is the newest frontier for aspiring Pokemon Masters to test their skills in the highly demanding New Hoenn League. Trainers who earn 8 Gym badges in New Hoenn can participate in the annual New Hoenn League, the toughest of any known Pokemon Leagues in the world. A trainer, hailing all the way from the other end of the world, the Kanto Region, and his trusty sidekick are about to begin their journey through the lands of New Hoenn. His name is Ash Ketchum.

Ash and Pikachu have been on the plane for the past 12 hours and are getting increasingly restless as the sun rises on a new day. Tired, Ash begins to doze off, but the plane's announcement system turns on and the pilot provides the passengers with an update. "Dear passengers, we are now flying into New Hoenn airspace. If you look out the window, you can see the New Hoenn continent." Gasps of excitement can be heard throughout the planes as the passengers all scramble to get a glimpse of the view of New Hoenn. Ash is immediately revitalised by the announcement and looks out the window in awe and amazement.

"This is it, Pikachu, a new beginning." Ash told his trusted sidekick. "Pika-pika!" The yellow mouse replied in anticipation.

About an hour later, the plane lands at the New Hoenn Regional Airport in Wagner City **.** After clearing the immigration, Ash and Pikachu step into the airport's grand arrival hall. Ash tells Pikachu that Professor Aiko of the New Hoenn region has sent her aid to pick them up. She left them a note saying that they should look for a light blue amphibious Pokemon upon arriving at the airport. After searching through the crowded hall, Ash finds a Quagsire standing alone at a corner.

"Do you think that Quagsire is what we are looking for?" Ash asks Pikachu. Pikachu shakes its head, having no idea itself. Ash decides to approach the Quagsire anyway.

"Hello, I am looking for Professor Aiko's assistant, do you happen to know where he is?" Ash questions the Quagsire. The clueless Quagsire stares blankly at Ash before shooting a water gun at Ash's face, soaking the trainer. "Whoa what was that for!" Ash exclaims in frustration as he wipes his face. Quagsire then walks away with its blank face.

"Quagsire!" A voice screams from the distance. A middle-aged man clad in white lab coat, a black t-shirt and jeans run towards where Ash is. He catches up with Quagsire and stops it from running away. "There you are Quagsire! Why do you keep running away..." The man said as he continues panting from exhaustion. "I still can't comprehend why the Professor always asks me to bring you out with me when you keep running off." He complains.

Ash overhears the man's words. "Excuse me, do you happen to be Professor Aiko's assistant?" He politely asks the man. "Why yes!" The man exclaims as he turns around to look at Ash. After a moment of pausing, the man makes a sudden realisation. "Hold on a minute, you are Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town aren't you?" He asks.

"Thats me!" Ash excitingly replies. "And this is my partner Pikachu". Pikachu waves its hands to greet the man.

"Well nice to meet you Ash! I am Professor Aiko's assistant, you can call me Ken!" The man introduces himself as he extends his hand out for a handshake with Ash. "Awesome! Nice to meet you too Ken." Ash replies while accepting the handshake.

"Lets not waste anytime! The Professor is waiting for you! Let's go!" Ken says as he leads the way to their ride. He grabs Quagsire by its hands to prevent it from running off again. Ken brings Ash and Pikachu to a white vehicle. The door of the vehicle opens by itself, much to Ash's surprise. Ash, Pikachu, Ken and Quagsire enters the car, and Ash notes that there is no driver in the driver seat. "Hey Ken, where is the driver?" He asks.

"Oh! There is no driver! This is a brand new model of driverless cars which is currently trending in New Hoenn! It's sort of made by me." Ken replies.

"Wow you are impressive!" Ash praises the scientist. Ken blushes in embarrassment. "Let's head to the Professor's Lab!" Ken says as he enters the coordinates into the car's navigation system and the car begins to move.

In the meantime, Jessie, James and Meowth, having just arrived in New Hoenn on a Team Rocket chopper, are meeting a Team Rocket Operative in New Hoenn at a cafe in Wagner City.

"Agents Jessie, James and Meowth, the boss has a message for you." The Operative says as he take out a tablet which then projects a hologram of Giovanni, Team Rocket's boss.

Giovanni says, "Jessie, James and Meowth, listen very carefully, Team Rocket has established a foothold in the New Hoenn region and is currently working in the shadows. I have a massive operation planned in the region and I need all the manpower - however incompetent - I can get. Your job is to assist the operations in New Hoenn in any ways you can. Make yourself useful members of Team Rocket and do not disappoint me!" The hologram then turns off.

The Operative then takes out a briefcase with five Pokeballs in it. "The Commander has requested for me to pass you each a Pokemon for use in New Hoenn. You will be rewarded with even more stronger Pokemons if you prove yourself to be worthy of it." He said.

"My guts tells me this Pokemon is the perfect match for me!" Jessie says as she confidently chooses her Pokemon. James, on the other hand, is uncertain of which to pick. Frustrated, Meowth chooses a Pokeball for James against his wishes. The Operative then passes the Pokeball to James and swiftly takes his leave before James could protest.

"Alright guys! I have a feeling that New Hoenn is where we will make things right!" Meowth confidently exclaims. "We will prove those naysayers wrong!" Jessie adds. "Let's get to work" James says. The trio then excitingly sets off to start their mission, but is stopped by the cafe waiter. "Hold on! You haven't paid your bill yet!" Jessie, James and Meowth stop in their track and stare at each other awkwardly.

Ash and Pikachu are enjoying their first view of the New Hoenn region as the car journeys through Wagner City to Professor Aiko's lab. After a short journey, the car reaches a state-of-the-art research institute. "Welcome to the New Hoenn Pokemon Research and Conservation Institute!" Ken exclaims as they get off the car. Ash is loss for words upon witnessing the large-scale facility.

"Took you long enough." A lady wearing a lab coat and black dress says as she approaches Ash and Ken. "Professor, why do you keep asking me to bring Quagsire out with me, it just ran off again!" Ken complained.

"Professor?" Ash said to himself. "That's right Ash! I am Professor Aiko, the New Hoenn region's resident Pokemon Professor and researcher." Professor Aiko introduces herself. "Its an honour to meet you!" Ash exclaims as he gives the Professor a friendly handshake. "Let me officially welcome you to New Hoenn!" The Professor adds. "Thanks!" Ash replies, "and this is my buddy Pikachu."

"Ah yes Professor Oak told me amazing stuff about your Pikachu!" Aiko says as she bends down to pat Pikachu on its forehead, much to the delight of Pikachu. "Hmm..." The Professor thought, "Hey Ash! Before we continue, why not we start things off with a little Pokemon battle?"

"A battle?" Ash seems slightly surprised by the sudden request, but he nonetheless excitingly accepts it. "Sure, why not!"

"Great!" Aiko then leads them to the facility's training grounds. Ken volunteers to referee the match. "This is a battle between Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and Professor Aiko of Wagner City. Each trainer is allowed one Pokemon and the battle will be over when either trainer's Pokemon are unable to battle." The match draws the attention of the students in the institute, who begin to gather to spectate the battle. "If there are no further question, let the match begin." Ken officially begins the match.

"Alright then, Marowak, I choose you!" Aiko declares as she sends her Marowak out onto the battlefield.

"A Marowak huh... Pikachu, you ready for this?" Ash asks as Pikachu confidently jumps into the battlefield.

The battle then gets underway. Marowak begins by charging towards Pikachu with a Headbutt, which Pikachu swiftly dodges. Knowing that Marowak is immune to Electric attacks, Ash's choice of attacks is limited only to Tackle, Quick Attack and Iron Tail.

"Pikachu, charge towards Marowak with Quick Attack!" Ash calls.

"Marowak, jump high up and attack with Bone Club" Aiko counters. Marowak jumps and dodges Pikachu's Quick Attack before landing a super effective hit with Bone Club on Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Are you okay?" Pikachu shakes itself before getting back on its feets to continue the battle. "That's one tough Pikachu!" Aiko praises. "You haven't seen anything yet." Ash claims, "Pikachu, use Iron Tail." Pikachu charges towards Marowak with Iron Tail.

"Boomerang." Aiko calmly commands. Marowak throws its bones which flies around and hits Pikachu in yet another super effective attack. Ash is shocked, but Pikachu wants to keep going, so Ash has it attempt another Quick Attack.

"Time to wrap this up," Aiko says, "Marowak, finish it off with Hyper Beam."

"Dodge it Pikachu!" Ash exclaims. Marowak fires a powerful Hyper Beam but Pikachu attempts to dodge. However, Pikachu failed to dodge the attack due to its tiredness from the earlier attacks and is hit by the Hyper Beam, fainting in the process.

"Pikachu is unable to battle! Marowak is the winner! The match goes to Professor Aiko!" Ken declares. Ash walks up to Pikachu and carries it up. "You did great buddy." He reassured.

"That was some battle Ash! Everything Professor Oak said about you is true!" Aiko claims. Now, let's get Pikachu all healed up shall we?" She adds.

Aiko brings Ash to the Institute's healing centre where Pikachu is put into a healing machine. "Pikachu will be fine real quick!" Aiko assures. "Thanks a lot, Professor Aiko." Ash gratefully replies. "Now, if you will follow me..." Aiko says as she leads Ash to her office, "Ken, could you help me get Marriott here too? Thanks." She requested before closing the door to the office.

"Have a sit, Ash." Aiko sits down at her office desk. "So Ash, you are on your way to becoming a Pokemon Master right?" She asks.

"Yeah.. why?" Ash replies.

"You see Ash, New Hoenn is a region with a rich history. As a Pokemon Professor, I am deeply interested in finding out the history of Pokemons. I believe that just like how us humans have evolved over millions of years, the Pokemons we know today also have their own ancestors which are vastly different from those we are familiar with in this modern world. The million years old history of Pokemon is shrouded with mystery, but I want to uncover and know more about the origins of our Pokemons through my research. Part of the reasons why I opened this institute is to help me in my studies as well as to protect Pokemons in need so that they will still be around for many generations to come," she explains, "This is where I would like to ask a favour of you." Aiko adds.

Someone then comes knocking on the door to Aiko's office. A young man, about Ash's age, with dark grey hair and a black jacket, enters the room with a Blaziken by his side. "Welcome Marriott, we were just about to get to the important part." Aiko says. "Oh before that, let me do the introductions. Marriott, this is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and Ash, this is Marriott from Wagner City."

"Nice to meet you Marriott." Ash says attempting to have friendly handshake with Marriott. Marriott simply ignores Ash and sits down. Ash looks at Marriott with disapproval.

"Alright then," Professor Aiko says, "I need the two of you to help me collect more data about the history of Pokemons. Since both of you are going on an adventure through New Hoenn, this would be a great opportunity for you to discover about the history of Pokemons in the process!" The Professor takes out two Pokedexes from her drawer.

"This is the New Hoenn Pokedex. Unlike other Pokedexes, this Pokedex contains many additional information about the history and origins of Pokemons based on my past researches, however, it is incomplete as there are simply too much things for me to explore and I am currently tied up with the institute. So, could I request the two of you to help me in my research?" The Professor asks with high hopes.

"Sure Professor!" Ash spontaneously accepts the offer and receives the Pokedex from Aiko. "I am sure it will be a great experience!" He adds. "Thanks Ash!" The Professor gratefully replies.

"Marriott?" She turns over to look at Marriott. "Whatever..." Marriott monotonously says as he takes the Pokedex and silently leaves the room. "What's up with him?" Ash questions as he looks at Aiko in confusion. Ken then enters the room and says that Pikachu has been completely healed.

Ash goes to the healing centre where Ken hands him Pikachu, now fully energetic and revitalised. Marriott then comes into the room and talks to Ash.

"I saw your Pikachu battling just now. It was battling great..." Marriott says.

"Woah, thanks." Ash is glad to see that Marriott is now talking to him, but Marriott subsequently insults "It was great if you are only a beginner... That Pikachu was a weak excuse for a Pokemon."

This greatly frustrates Ash, "Why you!" Ash attempts to grab Marriott but is restrained by Ken. "Calm down Ash." Ken said.

However, Marriott continues his insults. "Look Ash, the New Hoenn League is the toughest and most rigorous league, it is nothing like any other Pokemon Leagues you have encountered. With your skills, I don't think you will even qualify for the league." He turns his back on Ash and leaves.

After calming down, Ash asks Ken, "What's his problem..." Ken sighs and reply, "He is a complicated person... even I don't know." Ash then sets a goal for himself in his mind. He thought to himself, "Just you wait Marriott, one day, I am going to prove you wrong!"

As the sun sets, Ash and Pikachu then prepares to leave the institute to begin their journey. Before leaving, Aiko tells Ash about the first Gym in Hardstone City and that is where he will have to head to for his first New Hoenn League Gym Battle. Ash then thanks the Professor and Ken for their help.

"Thanks for today." He said.

"No worries Ash! Hope you have a safe and enjoyable journey!" Aiko replies. As Ash and Pikachu leaves, they look behind and wave goodbye to Aiko and Ken.

"Our New Hoenn League journey starts now Pikachu!" Ash excitingly claims as the two leave Wagner City and head into Route 1.

After walking through Route 1 for a short while, Ash and Pikachu reach a roadblock where construction is taking place. The construction crew, who is actually Jessie, James and Meowth in disguise, offer Ash a ride around the construction site. Ash and Pikachu fall for the trap, and Pikachu is trapped in a cage. Team Rocket then reveals themselves and recite their motto. Ash is surprised to see them in New Hoenn.

"Not you three again! What are you doing in New Hoenn!" Ash exclaims.

"Ah where there are twerps, there will sure to be Team Rocket." James replies.

"Besides, we have big plans, but those are none of your concern, twerp." Jessie adds.

"And since you have no other Pokemons, we have won!" Meowth boasts as he lifts the cage Pikachu is in.

Enraged, Ash charges towards Meowth and tackle him, causing the cage with Pikachu in it to crack open and free Pikachu. "Alright it's time to battle Pikachu." Ash proclaims.

"Perfect then! We can use this opportunity to try out our new Pokemons!" Jessie says. "Pokeball go!" Jessie and James throw their newly obtained Pokeball and a Natu appears from Jessie's Pokeball while a Zubat comes out of James' Pokeball.

"They got new Pokemons?!" Ash is surprised.

Jessie is impressed by her Natu and is immediately attracted to it, while James is having mixed feelings about Zubat. Meowth calls for the two to stop mulling over their new Pokemons and attack.

Knowing that the two Flying types are weak to Electric moves, Ash has Pikachu use Electro Ball, but the attack misses as both Natu and Zubat quickly dodges the attack.

"Natu use Confuse Ray!" Jessie calls. The Confuse Ray hits Pikachu, causing it to lose its bearing and use an Iron Tail on a nearby tree.

"Pikachu, no!" Ash helplessly calls out. Pikachu then jumps towards Zubat with a Quick Attack, but James calls Zubat to use Poison Fang. Zubat successfully bites Pikachu and severely poisons it. "Pikachu!" Ash shouts as he runs forward to catch a falling and unconscious Pikachu.

The commotion of the battle draws the attention of Lyrah, a Pokemon Trainer who is camping the night out with her Wurmple and Poliwag. She leaves her camp with her Pokemons to find the source of the commotion.

Meanwhile, now helpless, Ash is completely vulnerable. Jessie orders Natu to use Shadow Ball while James orders Zubat to use Sludge Bomb on Ash. However, the attacks were cancelled out by a Poison Sting from Lyrah's Wurmple and Water Gun from her Poliwag.

"What is up with you people! Its night already stop with all the ruckus!" She says with an annoyed tone. She then looks over to see Ash squatting on the ground clutching an injured Pikachu in his hands. She then understands the current situation.

"Your Pikachu is badly hurt, you need to get it to a Pokemon Centre in Greenleaf Town quick!" She says. "Follow this route all the way and you will get there!"

"But..." Ash says as he stands up, "I cannot leave you here alone." He mentions out of concern for the stranger's safety.

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself!" Lyrah assures. "Now go!" Ash silently nods to express his gratitude to Lyrah before running off.

Lyrah then turns to Team Rocket. "Alright then... if there is one thing I absolutely detest in this world, it's people like you who use Pokemons to bully other people and Pokemon. I am Lyrah, an aspiring Master Coordinator and I will now teach you a lesson you will never forget!"

Will Ash be able to get Pikachu safely to the Pokemon Centre in Greenleaf Town? Who is this Pokemon Trainer Lyrah who has so kind-heartedly helped Ash? More to be revealed in the next episode!

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
